deathly stroll
by beth-1995x
Summary: im new to this and i would love feedback good or bad its your choice also if people actually want me to continue then please say in the review because this is kinda a preview thingy migigy taa xxxx
1. Chapter 1 first sight

**Deathly Stroll**

**This is my first story chapter thingy whatever u wanna call it. Its based on the book seires called "the night world" by L. i lurveee his books and i lurvvveee the relationship that goes on between ash and mary. SOOOO i wrote this. In a way i kinda dont want to upload it cus it might be really bad, but i guess i will let u guys be the boss of that. Also i might do another chapter but thats only if u peeps want and i promise that if i do a next chapter i will do alot more dialouge and make it alot longer because this was just kinda a taster.**

**Chapter 1-first glance**

Quickly I ran knowing that I could be too late. Everyone was staring with different expressions on there face's; some were curious but mostly just found it amusing .Finally I reached the beach and felt the sand between my toes. Usually this would have calmed me, having the feeling of sand in your toes but it just made me more annoyed. It was slowing me down. I nearly ran into someone. But I didn't care. Not now. I knew I had to keep on running and find the next victim, the image of them going back and fourth like a yo- yo. Of course I will make it in time. I had too, if I didn't another life would be stolen. Since the first death at Bournemouth beach they just assumed it was a accident, merely bad fate. They always assume that "we were just very unlucky". They say that because it is easier to take in. You have to be strong in this world to survive. As a result of them jumping to the wrong conclusion (yet again) they won't investigate. Stupid humans, always trying to find the easy way around everything and accepting the lies instead of the truth because the truth may hurt. Well I know different. I know the truth and I may just know how to stop it.

There he was. I could see him. But will I be quick enough. Maybe if I shouted his name, but the only problem with that is the fact that I don't even know his name I just know why he has been chosen to go through a slow and painful death. It was because he was vulnerable he believed anything anyone said and just let anyone and everyone walk all over him. As I said earlier the human race is weak and they don't even notice. But there was something different about this boy, though I didn't know what, but I could feel it. Like the feeling of when you walk down a dark alley you trust your instincts to know whether its safe or not. Well here goes nothing. I reach him and improvise the best way to lure someone in danger is to make sure they dont know it or they start freaking out and messing up the whole rescue.

_"_Hey im cassie do you mind doing a survey for my school?"

"umm...i dont know im a bit busy"_ His voice sounded rough but soft._

_Oh no your not getting away from me and away from the safe. I took the effort to find you and gave my word i wouldnt let another one slip and i stick to my word._

_"_please it will only take a ..."_i looked up which surpised me. I never look at them. I if i do i get to attached it will make me i had to it felt like a pull, like there was a sort of string pulling us together. THIS IS RIDICULOUS WHAT AM I DOING?. But i couldnt stop myself and before i knew it i had looked up to the boy who made my palms sweaty and my heart racing. I saw him. I couldnt belive it. He was soo.....handsome. It actaully hurt by standing near him. The difference between us was impossible. Though it was. He had coal black hair which almost covered his eyes. Almost. His eyes were close to red. You know that pharse "if looks could kill" this one would. His eyes pierced through me , like he was looking beyond my sheild. My sheild which i have used for years failed me now. "dont let anyone too close or it will end with pain" they were the words of my dying mother when i was 6 i didnt even understand what was happening. What was this feeling?!?._

"What are...are.. you doing to me?!?!?!" _his voice sounded weak. I felt the need to hold him and tell him everything was okay and that i knew what he was feeling._

"Im not doing anything its you. What are you?"_ Unbelivible. My voice actually sounded strong for once usaully i just try to not talk but now something insidde of him has set me off. I have so many new questions in my head._

_Then before i knew it i grapped his sleve and rolled it up and grapped his wrist. Then the surge of power going through me . Like an eletric jolt . It felt like 5,00 valuts were going through me. But the weird thing is that i t felt good , really good. It felt like we were connected ,like a fine silver thread was pulling us toward each other. I didnt reialise that he was coming closer to me while i was thinking and he brushed a bit of hair away from my face._

"I.._" i swallowed the frog that was coming up my throat _"..I ...."_i collapsed._

**Thats how far i have gotten at the moment mainly because i would like feedback and to know whether people are enjoying this or screaming at there laptop in different languages and saying how bad it was. So please please give me your opions bad and good alll welcome thanxs :P xxxx**

**p.s sorry for my bad spelling **


	2. Chapter 2 breakfast time!

**DEATHLY STROLL**

**Breakfast time -chapter 2**

_I heard the noise of cars and smelt ...smelt...EUUGGGHHH what was it ...no it couldnt be!!!. It was pop tarts. Actual pop tarts, oh my godesss it was strawberry pop tarts which ironicly was my favourite. Then thats when i knew i wasnt awake because i when i walked downstairs i saw that it was my mum making them._

"Mum?" _I asked with a suprised voice. I have had dreams about my mum but this one was different it was more belivilble._

"Oh good morning sleepy head" _She smiled warmly at me._

"Mum whats going on? i mean i thought that you-"_She cut me off._

"That what!!"_She sanpped at me her voice clipped through me. She's never talked to me like this before._

"Mum are you okay, you look kinda pale?" _I couldnt help it dead or not i still loved her and cared for her._

"AHHHH will you just leave it, because thats you isnt it someone who digs her nose in everything and changes it so its to her liking well let me tell you-" _She started gurgle and then she whipped back her head and screamed to the top of her lungs. Then she bent over on the floor and she collapsed in a heap. I could hear her breathing deeply._

"MUM WHATS GOING O-" _She inturrupted me with flipping her head up and she literally floated to make her self stand up and face me. But there was something different, well except the fact that she was floating, but that wasnt it i looked at her. Then i saw it her eyes they were silver no not silver more of a greyish brown. But not a nice one. It looked like a witches brew of god knows what. _

"OH MY GOD , MUM YOUR EYES WHATS WRONG WITH YOUR EYES?!?!" _I was trying myself not to feint because then im guessing i would be breakfast. _

_Then she threw back her head and laughed and then abrubtly she started gurgling again. I was deeply wishing whatever this was would now go away._

_But no of course just my luck it done something worse. Her head started to shake voilently and then she looked at me and i screamed. Not just a little scream or a whimper a proper strong scream. Her teeth were now fangs, but not like vampire fangs like animal fangs crossed between a sharks sharp teeth and a bloodsucking vampire. She lunged for me, i honestly thought this was it i was going to die be my blood sucking mother in a kitchen with uneaten pop tarts on the table. But then a dark figure pounced in front of me and rugby tackled her into the island in the kitchen. She screamed out in pain but i didnt know what to do. I had mixed emotions . Shes my mother but she was going to kill me but shes still my mum. I think._

_Then i didnt releaise that it was the boy from the beach. WOWZA he looked good. Really good. Wait what am i doing hes wrestling my mum for peeps sake. Then he got something out of his pocket it looked like a vile but i couldnt tell from here because i usaully wear glasses. He tipped some sort of orange/ red firey liquid down her throat. I just stood there like a little lifless helpess doll. Finally it kicked in and my mum or her (for some reason i dont remeber my mum having this bad tantrums) and she just fell like there was no soul no thoughts inside her head it was just a body with no one containing it. _

_Gradually her body was changing it was reversing all the evil that was unvailed but slowly. The boy came over to me and stood right in front of me._

"I know this is traumatising for you but i need to get you away from her, im still not sure that, that potion worked on the de-"_ He looked round awkwardly survied the room and looked back at me with those 'close to red' eyes. _"Okay lets just start at the begining im Blake and your cassie right?"

_I didnt reply for a good minute i just stood there with my mouth halfway down my neck. _

"Ummm..yeh ...im....ummm...im...."_I tried to talk but i couldnt look away from him._

_"_Cassie"_ He finished for me. But it also sounded like he was thinking deeply about something while he was looking at me. It was like he wasnt looking at me he was looking in me .He took a step closer towards me and brushed my cheek with his thumb. Okay i was ethier hyperventaliting or druling both would be bad in this situation._

_I mean lets have a recap so far shall we. Well i was on a mission colapssed in a boys arms ,felt a thread between us , awake or asleep i honestly dont know but i found my dead mum making me my favourite pop tarts, then she turned into a devilish sharky demon vampire thingy , then she tried to kill me , the really cute boy who i now know is called Blake saved me ,put a potion down my mums throat, he rubbed his thumb against my check, looked into me , OH GOODESS IM WEARING MONKEY PAYJAMA'S WHICH SAY " MONKEY NUTS!!!!"._

**So here is me 2nd chapter i kinda didnt really know where this is going but thats how i like to write so please yet again can you review and i loved doing this one.**

**beth xx**


	3. Chapter 3 angel

**Sorry i havent wote in AGGGEEESSSS just ive been really busy at like everything....sooo....yeh....(awkward moment)....anyways on with the story !!!!!!!!!**

**chapter 3-walk to remeber**

"O-kay.....ummm look we really should be going" _He said with a slight accent_

"wha"_I failed so i tried again._"What was that....that .....thing" _Great i studied mythical creatures and literature for about 2 years now and all i can come up with for that corspe is 'thing'. WOW i must seem sssoooooo intelligent._

"I mean my mum, no i mean 'it', i mean the.....the......" _At that precise moment he put his finger to my lips to indicate me to stop talking. Well arent you a polite one, you might as well of said "Shut your pie hole". And by golly wasnt he didnt he like physical contact i mean cant he keep his fingers to himself. But i do have to admit it sent daring ripples through me._

"Look we really need to get going im not sure if that potion worked the wit-"_Then he looked at me and gave me a cheeky smile. Then it took him another second to rethink something._"I'l tell you what i will answer all of your questions if we can just get outta here, deal?"

_I thought over it for a minute trying to look sophisticated , but then i realised it would make me look dumb having to think whether to say deal or no i HATE that show, WWWHHHOOOOAAAA my minds wondering back to the question and to the really good looking boy in front of me._

"Deal"_I said with some firmness._

"Okay great...ummm angel if i were you 'd go and get changed, i mean dont get me wrong that tank top and bottoms are umm....great"_He said awkwardly._" But we do have to go out,like out out in public and if peop-"

_I inturupted him_."Yeah i get the picture, well just gimmie a sec to go and get changed"

_I started walking upstairs thinking of what i could wear, but then i looked in the mirror on the top of the stairs and saw that Blake was following me upstairs._

"Whoaa there cowboy whatcha ya doing i have to get changed"

"I know im the one who suggested it"

"What i would of--ahhh forget it but why are you following me to my room?"_He stepped up one more stair so he was on the landing facing me. His mouth was about 5cm away from mine. I swear i could feel his breath on my face._

"Because angel,"_He called me 'angel' again serioulsy i ent no angel _"What if that thing as you like to put it came upstairs while i was waiting for you downstairs there would really be no chance of me getting here in time"

_Well he had a point, okay ive done boxing,karate and tae kon do since the age of 10. But the weird thing is thats made for oh i dunno HUMANS not fliping blood sucking thingy migigys. And preferbly ones that dont have super strength or lightining speed oh and especially hundreds of sharp teeth. _

"Okay-dokey, bu-"_He sniggered, he was trying to keep a smile off his face but he was failing._"WHAT?"

"its nothing, its just i thought you were going to be different"

"WAIT A MINUTE SO YOURE TELLING ME YOU KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN BUT YOU DIDNT SAY ANYTHING?!?!" _Are you kidding me? i wonder what other things Mr porky pie hasnt been telling me! I am so tempted to just push him down the stairs._

_As if he knew what i was thinking , he said_."Now now angel i know how your temper gets and if im going down then your coming with me" _He gave me a cheeky smile. Oh god my legs felt like jeeloid when he smiled like that._

"Why do you keep calling me angel?" _I swear i no longer can keep control over my mouth. Its like my curousity takes over me._

"Well angel if i tell you that i'd have to-"

"kill me?" _I answered jokingly but underneath i felt a tiny bit of fear._

_He lasped his fingers around my arms, which felt like bliss._ "No i'd never-"

_We were inturupted by a loud noise from downstairs._

_He whispered and leaned in a bit more so his lips were extremely close to mine._"Please tell me thats your cat"

"I dont have a cat"_I nearly broke into a laughing fit just then and there._

_Then a hand stuck out of the staircase pillars. Blake quickly slide his hands from my arms to my hands._

"Ready?" _He sounded like a kid getting ready to play hide and seek._

_Then we both turned to the thing that was crawling up my stairs. Then he turned on his heel are dragged me along with him to the balcony window._

"You have got to be kidding me, ummm hello im human if i jump it will oh i dunno, HURT!!!" _i said with fear and adreanline i love that feeling._

"Dont worry ive got you" _The he pulled me on his back and wrapped my legs around his back so he ended giving me a piggy back. _

_The 'thing' was picking up its strength_

_Then he leaned forward and smashed first first to break the door down and flung himself gracefully out of the window. I really think im gunna die,i was holding soo tight it felt like forever until we were going to reach the gorund. But then the 'thing' ran at us and grabbed Blakes legs while we were stile in the air. THIS ISNT GOOD!!!! It effected his balance so the perfect landing just couldnt happen could it?!? We finally reached the ground in a bundle his legs were stragling my waist and his hands were under my back so i didnt break my back._

"Are you okay?"_He seemed genrally scared for me, that warmed up my heart._

_Then of coure just before im about to reply to this perfect moment my mum had to inturupt didnt she? The thing ovbiously doesnt have a working brain because it forget that if you jump from a tall ledge (and you dont have super strenght) it'l hurt._

_She landed right next to us and her face turned towards us. There was so much despair there i just couldnt bare to see that look in her eyes. But she was finally dead, well dead again. Tears started to well up in my eyes, i havent cried since i was 9, it makes me weak and vunerable._

_Then Blake turned my face so i was facing him and i looked up._

"You are certainly not vunerable,angel"

**So yeah thats how far ive got soo far i keep changing my ideas, mainly cus yesteday my laptop decided to be gay and randomly turn off. THANXS A BUNCH I LOVE U : GRRRRR. Anyways i think i might keep to it now sooo......yeh.......**

**hope you enjoy **

**luv beth xx (and please review and stuff good or bad all welcome thank you)**


	4. Chapter 4 Trust

**Chapter 4**

**Hi, sorry i havent wrote for ages but now i can write to me hearts content because im on my easter holiday. Soooo....yeh....on with the story.**

_He kept staring at my face like he was trying to find something, then abrubtly he got up and lent me his hand (but he covered it with his sleve, huh maybe im not the only one getting shocked outta my socks).Usaully i wouldnt take it, i mean im strong enough to get by myself. But i took it anyway im too tired to care what people think of me._

_Then there was just silence between us, i couldnt tell if it was a awkward silence or a thought silence. But i gathered we were both thinking the same thing ..'What the heck do with my m- i mean corpse?'._

_He spoke first._"I know this is going to sound harsh but i think we should bury her" _He tried to make his voice as soft asw he could but the words still stung because ive already seen her get buried._

"But wont someone notice and then we get the blame for it" _I tried to sound a intelluctual as i could but thats a bit hard with a blocked nose._

_He smiled at me, ovbiously he noticed it. _"Yeah but i know another way to a cemetary, but..."_He stopped as if realising something, then turned his gaze on me._

"How much do you know about the supe's?" _He asked carefully as if he didnt want to shock me ._

_I scoffed _"supe's?"

"Yeah super natural's" _He was confused by my reaction i could see it on his face._

"HA please let me guess you expect me to know nothing about super naturals because im a human!" _I started walking away and saying bad words in spanish,french,litearture,welsh you named it i talked it._

_He started walking after me, he reached out and grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him and because im a measly 5 foot nothing (which isnt the best size to be when kicking ass, trust me) i was staring right at his chest. I tore my gaze away from that and looked up at his lips instead. _

"Okay 1 weve still got a dead body over there, 2 the reason why i asked you was because only certain types of supes are allowed down there and there...umm...well"_He blushed , he actually blushed . OH my god HE FRICKIN BLUSHED,wait boys blush?!? oh crud iv'e beeen thinking they wear make up. He cleared his throat he realsied i found it amusing him struggling for words, but i had no idea why. _"-umm anyway where was i oh umm 4 i mean 3 how on earth did you learn how to speak that many different languages?"

"I was taught by my coach he basically acted like my father"

"Why were you taught?"_He sounded truly curious_

"Well we were under threat by all types of supernaturals because my dad was kinda hated by them, so if they hurt something that he loved then-"

"It would feel worst than death itself"_He inturupted me, he sounded as if he'd been through it, but before i could ask someone across the street started whistling at us and saying "get in there" . Okay now it was my turn to blush ._

_For some reason Blake found this amusing and notice the blush on my cheeks then he went into a showing of the teeth kinda smile. And yeah it would look pretty bad on a person but on him it just looked HOT!!. Is it me or is it hot out here?_

"Right so are we going to get rid of this body or not?"_ I asked a bit tensly, i usaully am whenever get embrassed. _

_He smiled at me _"Then we better get moving then, umm-"_He looked me up and down._"Dont get me wrong im likeing the PJ's but we dont want all the supes after you"

"What"_I looked down at myself_."Would this offend them?"

"Yeah sure thats what they would be thinking"_He laughed in a non humouress way._

_I was honestly puzzled._"Well what am i suppose to do? run back up all of those stairs and go back in that hell hole up there?"

_He looked right at me and rolled his eyes. _"Fine i'l go, just shout if you need me"_Then he went upstairs as quick as a flash. I just stared after him. Then turned to my mother. I sat down next too her corpse. I started stroking her hair , something i do uncontrolably._

_I saw a shadow move too my left. I looked over quickly, but then something touched my finger, i slowly looked over my mums hand was flinching._

"You have got to be kidding me?!?!" _Slowly it started to move a bit less ragidly._

"Umm...blake....blake!......BLAKE!!" _She started too move a bit more freely now._

_Oh my god, im going too just great. Her whole arm was moving now and it grabbed me._

_When is see blake, she dead now yeah my ass. BLAKE!!!!_"BLAKE!!!!!!!!!"_ I said it both phyiscaly and mentally. Then she got up and it looked like she only just woken up and started stretching out all them cranks. She was facing away from me. Then in one quick movement she reached down at the floor and _


	5. Chapter 5 Games

**Sorry i was kinda in mid sentence in the last chapter just my laptop has ALOT of virus's then my screen went blue so i started screaming at it in chinese or was it japenese meh i cant remeber, anyway im now on the computer instead listening to an AWESOME song. Which is calming me soo yeh thats the reason why the last chapter was short and in the middle of a sentence. Oh yeah and when i calmed down i realised its best to create a new chapter for what i have in mind. **

**Oh yeah almost forgot this story has a bit of violence in it but its not like blood and gorry. Just too warn all the pacifists out there (hey wait im one huh? well at least i ent actually doin it im writing in)**

**Chapter 5 Games**

_picked up a piece of glass that had came off when we all jumped out of the window. Then she turned slowly towards me, there was clear intent in her eyes. She started mumbling inconhoretly. I couldnt make out full sentences only words. _"Death little girl......aww all by herself.....unloved and never was......why else would they all leave you......soo **WEAK** haha"

_Tears started to brim around my eyes, she knew that it would hurt me inside if someone else confirmed my growing fear, that i was weak, abonded...No wait its like my consciounses was giving me a pep talk, then it reminded me of Blake and how he gazed into my eyes and said "You are certainly not vunerable angel". I toke pride in this and realised the words she was spitting at my face may be true but thats what keeps me fighting. So that is exactly what i will do._

"Fine wanna play it this way then lets play"

"Oh well this is going to be fun isnt it little girl?" _She spat the 'little'._

_She lunged towards me with the glass shard in front, i dodged it and went left. Now we were circling each other. I had to buy sometime, i have no weapons._

"Why me?" _I asked in an urgent voice.I tried to do what they done in movies and buy sometime oh and get all her plans reavled so i could wreck them all but that seemed a bit harder in real life. She lunged at me again i smoothly ran to the wall and used me leg as levrage a kicked back off while she was running towards me. Now we swaped positions._

_She looked taken back._"Would you just stay still"_ She sounded like she was a volcano getting ready to explode._

"You still havent answered my question, why me?"

_Then she smiled a grim smile. _

"Well thats ovbious i was ordered to, and when i get a order i-"_She got cut off by me rugby tackling her, she pushed me so hard i flew in the air then finally landed on the floor rolling and unfortuantly for me right where all the glass was or wait maybe it wasnt unfortunate maybe i was lucky. I had a plan. _

"Ouu..i hurts it really hurts"_I sniflfled and she fell for it. She threw back her head and laughed. _"As i said your WEA-" _I found this the perfect oppitunaty to pounce oh and she was really starting to get on my nerves by calling me weak. I put so much force in it i landed right next to her on the floor. Before she could react i got the shard i stuffed in my pocket while creating crocidile tears;i put it at her neck and used my left hand to punch her in the face when she was at her weak point i was just about too finish it but she said something that tore my heart to bits._

"Cassiiee sweety pie dont pl-please sweety, im you-your mother i- don- nt wan- want too lose you again" _She said between sobs , i was very close to beliving her until she said something that made tears roll down my face. _"Pl-please weve only got each other"

_I started easing she could see the weapon shaking. I was so confused, i was abonadoned. _

"Cassie!!" _It was blake he sounded really scared for me. That was a good feeling like someone actually cared about me. he ran so fast with my clothes still in his hands, bless him. I suppresed back a smile because it was ovbious what was going to happen next. The creature would bounce right back up again and kill me. Simple as that, it knew how to pull my strings._

_But it didnt happen like that, what really happened was Blake was much more than a fast runner he was more like a cheater and he knocked me out of its grasp and we ended up in yet again a awkward bundle. He looked at me right in the eyes _"Are you okay?!" _He asked in a hurried voice._

"Just get rid of it please and this time for good" _He nodded then a new anger came over him, i could see myself through his eyes and even though the thing hadnt touched me i was pretty scathered up by getting flung into the glass. He got off of me and run at lightning speed to the creature. _

_It looked around frantically. Blake was just about to end it when i shouted at him, which was hard my voice was rough from all the exhaution._

"Noo wait, hold her down"

"Cassie i need to-"_I inturupted him. Something i dont normally but this was to important._

"Well it can wait, i think ive found a lead to who's doing this" _I scuttled over, my legs were shouting in protest. It felt like a lifetime but i reached there._

_I undid her top button of her blouse, there was this type of pendant there, i was just about too touch it when it started to scream._

"NOOOOOO...imm soory master please forgive me...noooo"_She started sobbing hard i actually felt sorry for her._

_The ground started crumpling beneath us. Now it was Blakes turn to look around frantically, then he grabbed my waist and shuved us out of the crumbling floor. My mother went in. _"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" _I scrabbled to reach for her, but blake grabbed hold of my wrists. He leant down to my ear and whispered in a soft _voice "Cassie youve got to let her go, she went before , she shoudlnt even be here, im so sorry for what they did too her and more importantly to you. But dont worry they will pay for it , i'l make sure they do_" Then he moved his head just a fraction a kissed my cheek and wiped away the single tear that ran down my face, i didnt even realise i was crying._

**I now have a brain wave ive actually got stuff planned for the next chapter, which is just amazing i mean usaully im all deal with it when it gets too it (unorganized). I think im gunna upload then next chapter today as well so thats 3 chapters in one day, WOW im soo bored on easter holidays might as well spend em doing this. Oh and reading. **

**Oh yeah finally (dont worry i will shut up now) thanxs for the reviews they are striving me too carry on**

**luv beth XxXxX**


	6. Chapter 6 Blame

**Sorry i said i was gunna upload a third chapter on my oneday brain wave, but my laptop was being mean and shut down , so it took about 3 days to revamp so ive been writing a chapter (this one) ****Yet again sorry x**

Chapter 6 Blame

_I slowly got up and i was just about to brush my hands on my jeans, but luckily before i did i noticied the red marks on the back of myhands. I flipped them over and saw that my hands were pretty much scathered up. Blake was still waiting for me to move but then he looked at me and saw that i was looking at my hands. His gaze followed mine. Blake cursed almost silently, i wasnt even 100% sure he did._

"Cassie im so sorry, i cant belive i was so late, she could of killed you". _He sounded as if the guilt was eating him inside._

"Blake, you didnt know and just dont worry about it because it didnt kill me" _I was pleading for him to understand._

_Blake looked away as if it was hard to understand that it wasnt his fault. Was it? I mean im the one who didnt want to go back inside, i was just being lazy._

"Stop it" _He grabbed my arms as he said it. And willed me to just belive him. _

_I looked at blake shocked, he ovbiously saw the pain flickeryou across my face. He moved his hands so they were on my shoulders._

"Im sorry, its just stop it please, it was my fault , so please stop trying to make excuses for me and stop putting the blame on yourself" _I nodded slowly, but wait how'd he know what i was thinking? and yet again my curosity won over me._

"Hey how'd you -"

_He relased his hold on me and said _"Look i'l tell"_ i was waiting him to spill _"But when were safe at the moment were not and theres someone we need to talk to who can help us" _I liked the way he said 'we' , it brought a nice feeling-wait 'WE'??_

"Please cas?" _No one had ever called me cas, aww hes given me a nickname. I was so deep in thought about it until i relaised he was still staring at me._

"Oh..umm..huh?, oh yeah sure" _He was puzzled by me being deep in thought and confused by it._

"Umm thanks oh and umm..."-_Now he looked awkward _".....here....i hope there...umm are okay?"

_Wow this is fun seeing him awkward im totally finding some way to do this again,awww he looks so helpless._

_I took the pile of clothes graciously and looked through what he got. He got a t-shirt which had a gig design on it with the title 'Love is blind'. I smiled it was my favourite tee. There was also my 3 quarter lengths which were also my favourite, it was a pale blue, but it wasnt orginally that colour it used to be a dark blue. But i didnt like it so i washed a few dozen of times until it was right. But it looked good in the end it was stretchy material so it fighted your shape. He also got my plain black sneakers which go with everything, i smiled inwardly and out. The final thing he got was this red and black dress there was a red big ribbon that went round the strappless black dress, there were also little red gems near the bottom of the dress which came up to about my knees. _

_I looked up at Blake who was looking at me still nervous. I just stared and then threw back my head and laughed._

"What?" _Blake said sounding completley innocent._

_So i took this a oppitunarty to put the clothes on the floor and surprise him by giving him a hug. It made my skin tingle with warmth just from hugging him. _

_He was more surprised than i thought he was going to be and he didnt really react until he realised all it was, was a hug and he put his arms around me. He moved his head near my hair. But then i realised he was just sniffing my hair._

_wait hes sniffing my hair?!?!? who does that??_

_Then he went all rigid and stepped back and relaised his strong grip on me. I was a bit hurt by it,i mean it woul-_

"You have to get changed, were making the neighbours suspicious" _I turned and saw it too most of the nieghbours were now lining up like peeping toms outta the windows._

_Blake got back my full attention by saying _"We can carry on later" _He said with a cheeky smirk, usaully i would find it really cocky and distgusting but with Blake it wasnt so bad i just blushed 8 shades of red instead. _"But we need to talk to the witc-" _He stopped abrubtly this could be for 2 reasons 1) He might of said too much or 2) He might think i dont know what a witch is and i would be terrified by the fact that there are real witches everywhere around us. Heck it could even be both, but theres absolutley no point in asking because he wont tell me, not yet anyway and im definetly not backing down. _

_Blake smirked and then looked me up and down but not in a pervy kinda way in a informative kinda way. I looked down at myself wondeing what could be so fasicinating about what im wearin- oh yeah im wearing my cheeky p's that say 'Monkey nuts'. That just made me blush harder than the first time._

"Here-"_(he shrugged off his jacket which looked like it was talyor made and brand new) _"You definetly need to get changed, i dont think its helping this situation"

"Oh theres a situation" _I asked almost as innocent as he was._

_**So yeah ive still got an idea for a next chapter and i most probaly will upload tomorro **_

**_beth XxXxX_**


	7. Chapter 7 Getting to know you

**Yeah soo...thank yhoo tich-tich2 for awesome ideas :D i think im starting to know where this stories going......kinda. And thank yhoo's for the reviewss xx**

chapter 7 - Getting to know you

_Getting changed wasnt actaully that hard we found a alley way, which had two walls one on my left and one on my right and Blake put his jacket in front of me between the two walls. So it was like a barrier. But ever few seconds i'd say 'You better not be looking because if you are..' and he would always reply 'im not looking, you asked me not too, although i would of if you-'. I would always cut him off before he could say any charming cheeky remark._

_After i had finally changed into my 3 quarter lengths, tee and my sneakers. Im guessing i looked a bit better than i did before but hey what can you do when something supernatural is posseing all the person you loved and then trying to get them too kill you. _

_But this whole situation has made me stronger not vunerable or weak like that evil thing said, its like its motivating me fight and be more indepent. Like i was before it was a mistake to ever change to someone so weak and pathetic._

"So what actaully are you?. I mean you definetly seem human but then sometimes you say stuff that make me think your not because i really need to know before we go to see the witches"_ Blake asked suddenly, but he stopped so we were both standing still, we walked about 4 blocks._

"Well its kinda complicated, i was born a human but my dad liked to do experiments with supes and he got this formula, he was kinda of messed up in the head though, so i guess he didnt know what he was doing" _Blake was looking at me and montioning me to carry on. _"Well, the problem was he needed something to work on and test too see if there were any....results" _Now he was just looking at me he was just about too say something but i cut him off before he could get a word out. _"I dont need your sympathy, ive had enough for a life time k?" _I didnt mean to sound harsh._

"Okay no sympathy got it but okay so he basically used you as a lab-rat, so what does that make you?"

"Thats the thing im not too sure it worked,but nothings happened so far" _I shrugged it off and a question sprung to my mind. _"Theres something i want too ask you in return, what are you?" _I looked at him straight in the eyes so he couldnt put off answering._

"Its ...complicated" _He finished slowly, please like i havent heard that before._

_He saw the annoyed look on my face and hurried on. _"Well im a full shifter, but i left my pack a few years back because we didnt have the same view on life they thought it was okay to kill innocents" _He took a breathe and started to talk on a whole different subject._"So....i think this would be the perfect moment to show you what i think of you getting changed right in front of me"

"Umm...yeah havent we g- got somewhere were su-suppose to be" _He was advancing on me making me back up against the wall i didnt like it, i wasnt going to be vunerable anymore and he wasnt making it easy for me. I only ever stuttered when i had too much emotion going through me and it was hard to hold in, like too much juice in a jucie box and you cant keep it all in._

_Blake was really close now i could feel him breathing on my face because he was that close. All my words were stuck in my throat, i was holding my breathe anticipating what might happen next. But what he did was unexpected he moved his head so i now could feel his breathe on my neck. I closed my eyes suddenly scared my eyes would give away how much it was making my breathe go erratic and making my palms sweaty. He lightly started nipping at my neck, i bite my tounge before i could make any noise._

_He was still gently nipping at my neck with his teeth but then he got a bit more rougher and it started to burn, but if felt really good. I was just about to use my hand to force him to keep on but god knows what would of happened if i did, so i shuved them roughly in my pocket. Then too soon it was over he stood back, my neck was still burning a little bit from where he was nibbling my neck but the intesity of it was fading out._

"So as you said we do have to be somewhere i just got sidetracked sorry" _He said it as if he was saying it from a script but i noticed his hands where also on his pockets. I looked up at him questionly._

"Why have you got your hands in your pockets?" _I said with a voice full with curiousity._

"I can ask you the same thing" _He said with quite an aroused voice._

_I smiled at him and simply replied _"Ohhh touchy"

"I'd like to touch you"_ He replied back in a husky tone._

"Of course you would well first get off me sunshine and second shouldnt we be going to this important place" _I said in a filrtasious voice while pushing him back lightly. But he wouldnt budge and just stood there smirking at me. Then he finally moved out of my way._

_They continued walking silenty thinking about what had just happened. _

_But before i knew it we were walking right into the forest. I looked round studying where i was, yep it was definetly a forest, but what the heck are we doing here?!?._

"Ummm yeah Blake what the heck are we doing here?" _I asked curiously._

"Well work it out, look around and see the thing that grabs your attention." _I looked at him skeptically. _"Okay try thinking of it this way dont constrain your eyes let them be untamed and go where the want too, not on a leash"

_Okay wow that was deep, i looked at him puzzled by what he had just said. But shrugged it off and tried too do what he asked. She opended her mind and looked for nothing in particular and didnt see anything that would catch my attention. But then as soon as i turned i saw this massive willow, it looked so old and ancient; it looked as if it didnt belong here. But then what caught my eyes more was the big archway going through it. Now i was starting to get a bit skeptical. I mean would they make it this ovbious where the door is too the legendary night world?!._

"No no way, that cant be it, i mean its a T-R-E-E whats so special about a friggin tree?!?" _This cant be the doorway, its just cant. I looked over at Blake when i realised he wasnt standing by me anymore he was walking towards the tree. _

_I stood my ground i am not making a fool out of myself. But then two crows flew down and started surrounding Blake and then they shifted into humans and knocked Blake competely off his feet and knocked into a tree i heard the thump it made when he hit it._

"BLAKE!!" _I ran over too him, and started checking that he hadnt got any injuries. But he just got up and brushed his hands off on his legs._

"Im fine" _He looked back at the two men and i follwed his gaze, one was strong and_ looked like he had a big frame, and the other still looked pretty strong but he looked like he was a lot faster. Im really not liking this.

_The smaller one spoke first. _"I am Percy and this is my partner Dematruis, we are the guards of this door"

_Dematruis now started speaking._"So can we see your marks to proof that you can travel through here" _He took a step towards us, i stood my ground....again. _

_Wait what did he say?! Marks, what marks,when did i have marks. Heck when did Blake have marks. I looked over at Blake puzzled and i saw him unbuttoning his shirt. WHAT THE FLIMMING HECK IS HE DOING???_

_Then i realised he was showing them his neck which had a mark on it, it was like a circle going through a star and in the middle of the star there was a claw print. The guard nodded and let him past, then he turned to me._

_**Ohhhh cliffly, well kinda :/ lol , writing the next chapter shudnt take too long cus i know whats gunna happen, please review thank yhooo **_

**_beth XxXxX_**


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting

_Chapter 8 - Meeting_

_Blake was standing there waiting for me too be let through like him._

_Dematruis was waiting impatiently at me, then he huffed and toke a step closer to me. _

"Can i see you mark, then?" _He asked in a curt voice. I looked at him puzzled, i dont have a mark do i? I definetly would remeber having a mark._

_But before i knew it he was reaching for my torso, i reacted on instict and slapped his hands away. He looked at me and you could see the anger seeping thorugh him. Then Percy stepped in and triede to take control of the situation. _

"D, cool it, shes new ovbiously" _He said in a 'im trying to lighten the mood, but not make it ovbious' kinda way._

"Well P anyone who deserves to be in-"_he pointed towards the arch way_"- there should know that they cant just walk in they need proof" _Dematruis said it thickly with sacasm and mocking the same tone that Percy had used._

_You could tell that Dematruis was to his limit now, so he tried for a second time to reach for me- but before he could Blake had stepped forward at lightning speed and grabbed his wrist and inch away from me. Dematruis was just about to talk but Blake started talking before he could even say 'my little gerkin'. _

"Here look she has got the mark"-_he reached for my hair and pulled it away from my neck.-_"see she has got it so now would you kindly let us past, because to be honest i just dont like you"

_Now i was shocked on how he new that i had a mark. I reached up at my neck to feel what they were on about, i didnt have a mark i would know. But before i could touch it Blake toke hold of my hand and pulled me through the archway._

_As we stepped out of the porthole you could we were in a different world. The atmosphere had a different air to it almost like it was alive,i looked at Blake to see if he was feeling the same sensation but he looked unaturally normal. But before i could say what i was feeling to Blake he steered me into a gloomy alleyway. The atmosphere drasticly changed. Finally we got out of the alleyway and came to a old bricked building which had the sign which said 'the darkness proveils'._

_It looked like any normal shop, i was kinda disappointed i expected swomething more like cauldrons, potions etc etc. But then i noticed a young girl with black hair and brown eyes stood at the till._

"Blake, how are you? and how bout you cassie was your journey here okay?" _I just stood there hopeless. WOW im not gunna look stupid just staring at her with my mouth down to the floor. She giggled slightly and stepped from behind the till and done this weird code thing to the wall. Now we were completley in a different room;which was more sterotyplically what i was thinking of. There were messed up potions shattered on a desk, the cauldrons were bubbling over and there were hundreds of books scattered around the place._

_I walked in with Blake protectivley at my side. He was the first to step forward, when he noticed i didnt move i was shocked into place by looking at two girls each on the sepreate sides of the room. They both looked my age, but i could sense something different about them._

"Are you sure there witches? they seem just like ordinary girls " _I whispered to Blake._

"I can assure you were ALOT more than girls, here come see" _She pulled her finger towards her and before i knew it i was pulled towards her so fast, it was unreal. Now she was standing right in front of me. _

"Have a closer look, then say im an 'orinary girl' "_She snarled at me and spat out the word 'ordinary'. But before i could reply i saw that there was a trantular on her shoulder. I gasped slighty, she noticed my reaction._

"HA please awww poor little girl afraid of an itsy bitsy spider, nice choice Blake" She said in in his direction. _I toke a step back_.

"Thats enough Jodie" _Blake tried to say with authority, but it sounded a bit weak. I looked at him and saw that he was watching the spiders movements like a hawk._

"Im pretty sure Chilli's not hungary, he wont eat you" _She said in a humourless way._

_I toke in the look of jodie. She had silvery blondish hair down to hair back, and had blue eyes. She caught me looking at her and snarled._

"Jodie, leave her alone kay? im sure she didnt mean to offened us"_I nearly forgot about the other....witch._

_She was on the top floor peering down, i think she witnessed the whole thing, oh god thats embrassing._

_But then she jumped from the top floor and slowly and gracefully levitated down to us._

"Im sorry about her sometimes she can get a bit.....bad tempered, im Bethany and your Cassie" _She held out her hand and i shook it warily. But there were markings from her wrist up to her shoulders, they both had them. It looked like tattoos but a softer kind._

_Then i looked up at bethany while she was saying 'hi how are you to Blake'. She had black hair which was really curly and the length was just past her shoulders. She had a few blue streaks in her hair. She had big brown eyes. She also had an animal on her shoulder it was a blue bird._

_Now Bethany and Jodie were both around Blake and just when i glanced over Jodie jumped up and gave Blake a way too friendly hug. While whispering in his ear but loud enough for me and Bethany to hear._ "I've missed you soo much, where'd you find this one?" _She inclined her head towards me. Okay who does this girl think she is. I turned the other way hastily and looked at Beth,she knew what was going through my head because of my expression. _

_Then Bethany toke a step toward me and looped our arms together. _"Come on i'l give you a tour" _She said lightly._

"Dont worry, im not doing this so them too can get all snuggly, Blake asked me to let him tell her that he's not intreseted alone" _She said while examining her nails. _"hmmm......."_She turned her nails green, i was shocked, then bursted out a giggle._"Much better, im glad i made you smile"

"You should be glad you have Blake, the reason why he wanted us out of the room while he talked to Jod was because he didnt want to embrass her" _She said it simply._

"Wait no me and Blake arent like that, i think" _I think?! well jee shes not gunna get suspcious now is she._

"Oh im not"_ She answered my thoughts?!_

"uh huh me and jod were doing this potion to give us power of nature, but it went wrong and now we can read minds" _Again she said it so simply she could just be saying 'oh yeah zombies are going to come down to earth and eat us all' and still have the same tone._

_She laughed,_"Were going to be great friends in the future ya know" _and then before i could reply for this awkward moment, Jodie stormed out the double doors we came thorugh, without even touching them she just snapped her fingers. Okay ive got a slight feeling that she been told._

"Umm i think we should break this hoo har off now but it was nice to finally meet you cassie"_Bethany said in a sweet voice and went in for a hug and then whispered in my ear _"Just be careful when you and Vlake kiss okay?"_ I looked around shocked by what she just said then blushed. _

_We were about to leave when we were stopped by jodie._

_She leaned in close to my ear whilst placing what felt like a small jar like object into my hand _"this isnt because i like you" _she said before continueing _"but because i want to get my own back on that rat pack of his! be careful with this it is pixie dust and is very rare and you need to us it sprinkle only a tiny amaount on your fingers and wish for what you want to dont show blake it! i have a feeling he is keeping secrets from you and well... it is only fair that you have your own!"

_she took a step back and crossed her arms shooting a glare at blake before speaking to me again _" do you understand ?" _all i could do was silently nod in she had said had brought alot of questions to mind but before i could voice any of them i felt a hand on my shoulder directing me away from jodie. Just as we were about to leave jodie chose to speak up again _" Oh and cassie ...Be careful what you wish for" _this was then followed by a low and menacing chuckle ........._

_Then Beth quickly raced out towards me and Blake and her eyes were big with worry and fear. _

"There coming"_She said in an urgent voice._

"What?" _I replied_

_**OOOHHH another cliffly oh and if you think my chapters are too short please leave a response, and thank yhoo tich tich2 yet again u r amazing .**_

**_Beth XxXxX_**


	9. Chapter 9 Confronted

Chapter-9

**Yeeahhh i havent wrote in quite a while its just i havent really been in a creative mood and my imagination was kinda being token over by school, friends n stuff. **

**Sorry if ur not really a fight scene luver just i didnt realise how much i wrote on them fighting but i didnt wanna write it all over again so.....yeh**

**Oh and by the way there is a bit of eeeuuuggghhh kinda thing (if u dont talk beth language then it just means its a bit violently/gorey, but dont worry i dont really go into detail or anything)**

**But apart from that heres the next chapter**

"What?!"_ I looked at Blake and saw that this wasnt a joke, his jaw was set in a straight line. He was staring off to the distance and focusing on nothing at all. Then finally he came back to us, and looked down at me._

"We need to make sure they stay away from cas" _He was ethiering saying it too guard his dignity or he was being protective. But it was starting too pee me off, i can look after myself and others ive proved that much from my life havent i?._

"Well i dont need any protection i can look after mys-" _Then Blake ran into me and knocked me off my feet and we both hit the ground with a thud. Then he was covering me with his body._

"Hey what the hell?!?-" _Then i saw other his shoulder that there was shifter behind him because i dont usaully see stray hounds randomly attacking the person who's a target for everything weird._

_oward_

_It was snapping its jaw over and over again and then a deep rumble came from it and it was getting tense ready to jump at us. Before i could even gasp Blake grabbed me by my hands and lifted me off the ground and shuved me into the building and said _"Stay". _Jees i wasnt a dog but i could tell from the excited look in his eyes that there was no point of arguing. _

_Beth got up and brushed her hands on her jeans, i didnt even realise that she was knocked down by the mutt. She and Blake gave a nod to each other and then Blake lunged at the dog while Bethany was just standing when i looked a bit closer i could see that beth was whispering something to herself. A big flame like ball which was a deep blue formed between her hands and shuved it at the mutts and they flew into the air with a yelp. I almost felt bad for it but then i remebered he's trying to kill me what a ding-dong._

_Because i was paying so much attention to what was happening with Beth, i didnt realise one of the hounds was stalking meandt coming closer and closer too the window. I looked around frantically looking for something too protect me. Then the hound leaped hugley._

_Then Jodie appeared out of no where and went in her pocket and got out a tooth pick?!?!?. WHAT THE HELL? _

_But then she did something that made my thoughts going to a stop by turning it into a massive blade type sword which had a rich orange flame around the tip of the blade._

_Then our time was up for panicking because the hound broke through the window in unison as Jodie slashing the blade at its throat, at first i thought she missed and sliced through the air but then blood starting pouring out of its neck. But as it was dying it shifted back into a human. I couldnt look anymore. I suddenly felt very ill._

_Jodie shimered her hand over the weapon and turned it back into its true form, a tooth pick .Then Jodie turned back to me and said in a charming voice _"Well at least now they have something that they can clean there teeth out when there done with you"_. Then she grinned at me and i finally catched on that it was sarcasm. I faintly smiled back, but i will admit i was just about too belive her. _

_Then she noticed Beth outside and ran towards her without a backward glance at me. In a weird way i kind of respected her for that because she was putting the ones she cared about first and also she did'nt give me any instructions, like oh i dunno 'stay'. I suppose all he was trying to do was help. I sighed out loud. Then i focussed back to what was happening outside they were winning Jodie sent the hound reeling, the one that had been going at Bethany. Blake was getting pretty good too lashing out at the dogs with such force they had to think twice before going at him again._

_Then i heard a noise from upstairs it sounded like the noise broken glass makes when you walk on it. Oh crud!. Somehow another mutt must of sneaked in while i was putting my attention outside at the others. I could hear it getting closer and closer, i looked around frantically for something that can help me at this time of need. Then i realised wow im so slow, where am i?!._

_Im in a __'witch store'__ there must be potions around here or else why would it be a store. I looked in the only window actually still in tack and saw the reflection, it was stalking me, like prey. But i did have a bit of time before it realised i knew it was in here._

_I looked around and tried to make myself look like i was casually looking through the cuboards, they all were ingredients. So i kept looking, but then something caught my eye ebhind the ingresient jars there was a lever i pulled it and behind it there were these type of pearls but they all were different colours. There were strong greens , yellows, blue and rich oranges. Wait blues and oranges? isnt that the same colours that came out of Bethany's hands and Jodie's they must have the effect but like a portable ones for supernaturals who arent witches. _

_I toke the blue one and the orange one, they seemed to have worked for Jodie and Beth so why not me. I tried to sheild what i was doing with my back, facing then shifter. But then the 'clang' noise of the pearl/orbs set the shifter into panic mode and lunged at me knowing that im doing something i shouldn't, i quickly grabbed the orbs and was ready to throw them at it but i didnt realise how fast the shifter could move and it knocked me over so i fell flat on my face and pain seered up around my nose and lip which i accidently hit my teeth into when i fell. Now it was clawing my back and i screamed out in pain then i reached for the orange orb which luckily wasnt broken and instictivly threw it behind me praying that it hit that stupid mutt. _

_Then i heard a yelp from behind and i instantly knew i got it. I turned around quickly to double check and it was laying on the floor panting heavily then it struggled and finally gave up and rolled over. Now it was facing me and i could see exactly where i had got it, it was on its left side of its face. There was a big hole there and it looked as if it was still on fire. Then i heard someone sobbing, maybe one of the girls had died?!, until i realised that it was me crying._

**There you go, im sorry this toke so long as i said life is heptic and theres way to much DRAMA! i am gunna start writing the next chapter straight away cus i got fresh idea's in my mind and i dont wanna lose em. please rate and review thanxs. OH and before i forget thannkkk yhhhooo jodie (aka tich tich) uve been a big help and a great friend soo taaaa :P**

**Beth XxXxX**


	10. AN explanation

**A/N**

**Hey you guys I'm real sorry for not uploading for ages its just I have way too much going on at the moment and i have a bit of writers block. I've started on the first chapter of the book which me and twi-girl09 are writing which is good. **

**This note applies to deathly stroll and were just pretending, right?**

**Basically I know what's going to happen in the stories. It's just writing them but I will start to upload maybe once or twice a week. So yeah real sorry bout the wait.**

**Oh and for were just pretending right?**

**Im going to make the characters have there abilities but they aren't vamps. The reason for this is because its part of the story line. *Laughs evily*….eehhm, anyway so yeah just thought I'd clear that up for you **

**K thanks baiiiiii**

**Beth XxX**


	11. Chapter 11 Aftermath

Chapter 10- Aftermath

Silence, nothing more nothing less than that. You'd except to hear people screaming, crying sobbing because of what just happened. But no one know, not a soul except me, Jodie, Beth and Blake. People should be grieving. The shifters were dead, all but one, the one that got away. I didn't realise how dangerous that would be, the effects it would have, the changes it would make until then.

I looked around the room, everything was messed up, trashed or broken. I just hope Blake, Jodie and Beth are okay, I mean they have to be don't they. There strong, they have to be. But I still can't get rid of this sick feeling in my stomach, what if something did happen to them. I have to find out, I have to do something.

I got up shakily and pathetically. I trudged my way across the cracked floor. Without one backward glance I walked out into the light, I took a deep breath and got ready to face the worst.

"B-Blake?, Jodie?, Beth?, ar- are you okay?" I tried to swallow my fear.

I felt a trickle of water…no wait blood on my face. I wiped it off with my sleeve hastily.

I didn't matter not now that Blake…and Jodie and Beth could be hurt worse.

"Guys? Please just make some sign that your….you ali-…hurt?" I waited anxiously.

I couldn't hear anything except my raggedy breathing.

Hope, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Something moved I know it.

And again. It was under the rubble, it look as if the impact from the shifter hitting somebody had knocked some of the wall down. I ran over trying not to face plant the floor again. I hurriedly and hectically starting throwing rocks out of the way.

Then I saw the hair that made me breathe out a sigh of relief. I could tell that black hair from anywhere it was Blake.

"BLAKE!, Blake! Can you hear me, oh god oh god!" I Was starting to get hysterical, my fingers were on auto polit I couldn't control them, but somehow they knew what they were doing. Brick after brick were coming of him. I could already see the blood near his face. This just made me go faster. I have to help him!,

I felt mind whisper 'But where's Jodie and Bethany don't you think its just a little but weir-

'Oh shut up and just help him' I replied. Hurriedly I went , finally the last piece was lifted, my hands hurt. But that didn't matter right now Blake did.

Every brick and piece of rubble was off him.

"Blake?" I whispered. Please just answ-

"Eerrruuggghhhh" Blake groaned rubbing his head absentmindedly.

He slowly got up and I let out a shaky breath, which I don't even remember holding. He started get up slowly and I offered my hand he taken it with grace, you wouldn't even think he just under a load of rubble. I was checking him over to make sure he wasn't hurt, or badly injured.

"Im fine Cassie, see – " He did a full turn and showed my he could move everything, but that didn't stop me from checking his facial expression to make sure he wasn't hiding anything. When I saw what I was looking for a gave a curt nod.

"Are _you_ okay?" He asked me with a hint of concern in his voice. I nodded my head mutely in astonishment.

"Okay well, if your sure, I mean I know that-" I interrupted him by literally leaping into his arms. He even had to take a couple of steps back to rebalance himself. I was holding him as tight as I could and buried my face in the crook of his neck. I felt him rub circles in my lower back and kiss the top of my head saying 'that everything will be okay, your fine'. I stepped back so quickly, and hit him across the head. Although I must say I was missing the contact between us.

He looked at me like I swallowed some weird chemical, ha I probably did with the way the sisters label there ingredients.

"What was that for!" He asked I a high voice, he reminded me a bit of Ronald weasley. HA, I had to try a stop myself from laughing out loud.

"Because you nearly DIED!, I was sick with worry! You were crushed by the remains of A BUILDING and 'your fine'! PUH- LEASE. You thought I was hugging you for comfort? I was hugging you because I nearly peed myself from worry! What if you were dead huh? What would I do without-"

I was silenced by his lips finding there way to mine. I just stood there like a numpty, my brain not registering anything that was happening. Then It hit me, we were kissing actually kissing!

His hands came to my face and mine to his waist. The kiss was getting deep and he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I happily obliged. He was directing me into the wall without once breaking the kiss. But I always had to be closer. No I needed to be closer. I hooked my thumbs into the top of his belt and pulled him close that there was no gap in-between us, no air in-between us. Pfftt, who needs it. Then all too soon for me, but then I think we have been making out like love struck teenagers for at least 15 minutes. His arms found there way to the brick wall behind me and caged me in with his body. I instinctly licked my time really does go fast when you're having fun. He rested his temple against mine and looked into my eyes.

"Shut up" He said with humour.

_Well if that's what I get every time I babble I'm going to have to make that a habit of mine, I thought to myself. _

_Or so I thought. _

"_Cassie?..., what is – oh god"_

"_What? Ermmm Blake can you ermm hear-"_

"_Yeah I can hear what your thinking, but… that only happens to…." _

_He tried to hide the word with clouds and flickers of light. _

"_Wait what was that- no don't hide from me Blake Hale! It felt like I was in a maze of memory's and each I had the urge to sit and watch but I had to catch up with him. I climbed up a mountain just to get to that word. But I think I already saw it, sensed it even, but I had to see it with my own eyes. He joined me on the mountain._

"_You know sometimes seeing isn't believing" I ignored his wisdom talk and carried on walking up and up,_

_I felt his hand grab my wrist. His eyes were pleading and his breath was laboured. _

" _Please I've lost so much I don't want you to be a part of that too, I don't want to scare you away," _

_I stopped, slowly I turned and I placed my hand on his cheek and looked into his redish amberish eyes and whispered._

"_You cant lose what you already had." And with that the word came._

_Mate, soul-mate, lover; the words were flying at us, and wrapping us in there warmth. _

_I looked over to Blake and saw a look I've never seen before. _

_Pure, deep, love._

**Nawwwwwwww… *coughs* finally! **** I'm sorry I haven't updated yet, but don't worry I have idea's up me sleeves again ;) trust me your mouth is going to be on the floor when I'm finished with this **

**Til next time ;)**

**Love Bethany :P**

**xoxo**


End file.
